reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Milkman
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:The-Milkman page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Re-Upping Pictures Hey, I've noticed that you've twice re-upped a pic of Leigh Johnson from the ones I posted in The Assault on Fort Mercer. There is no need to re-add this pic, just use the one already on the site. - JackFrost23 21:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry didn't notice, I will load from the site from now on. The Milkman 21:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Can i join? Can i join your posse milkman? I'm skilled enuff and i'm a assassin (kinda) but i will fallback if they're hackers and i'm good with a pistol and sniper rifles. My psn user name is the same on this here wiki. I DO NOT MOD HACK OR CHEAT. Dragonhunter 2336 23:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah of course! We will have to play sometime soon. My PSN ID is MacabreMilkman, we're always looking for good players. The Milkman 23:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) will do man. if u wanna join as an ally i will happiky add you. btw... eat the duck ...Winning! The Milkman 23:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Edits All i do is fix myths & mavericks link and turn it into myths and mavericks. Dragonhunter 2336 03:09, September 16, 2011 (UTC) 2 milkman's one wiki? quewstion why do you have to profiles? quewstion can you please sign your post? The Milkman 12:00, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Dear Milkman I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars An explanation I couldn't give Sigh, okay I hold no grudges, but I think you kind of need to hear me out. Ugh, where do I even start? It was a complete misunderstanding! I published on your talkpage, trying to tell you about a troll who had vandalised the wiki (See the page Abominable Sands). I had reverted the edits, but wanted to ensure the user got their karma in accordance with Circle 10. Despite this, I accidentally left a title out, so I returned to deal with it. But I was greeted with a "edit conflict message". I tried to publish it, but problems arose, and I ruined your page by total accident, with no way of fixing it. I understand why I was blocked, but it was a total misunderstanding! I didn't do it on purpose! The above is an edited version of the Message I sent to Wikia seeking advice. They advised me to contact you on this wiki to sort out the problem. Below is the same block messge I got. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by The-Milkman. *Reason given: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Vandal *Start of block: 21:59, November 13, 2011 *Expiry of block: 21:59, November 13, 2012 *Intended blockee: MadHatter121 *Block ID: #2 *Current IP address: 109.78.220.78 Crucified Christ, that was a total accident. Please lift the block man!MadHatter121 16:57, November 15, 2011 (UTC) New Story Hey, Milkman! I just released a new story. Check it out when you have time! Also, if you don't want updates when release a new story, drop me a message telling me so. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 17:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) NEW STORY! Hey Milkman! You dont know me too well, but I have made 2 new stories! If you would kindly read them and comment, I would be most obliged. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 01:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Long Time, No Type It's all right, mate. And I'm glad to hear you are preparing to grace us with your writing abilities. Looking forward to it. I'm also sure you have nothing to worry about. The likelihood of you producing a shoddy piece of work is near impossible. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Clan meet-up? Hey, since we both have a clan, I figured maybe we could meet up sometime and play some games together? If you want, add HONOR-REVENGE but since I won't be on in about a week you could try adding HONOR-SHADO or HONOR-CRAZY Tell them you are friends with Revenge and they'll be cool with you. I'd love to play with a fellow Red Dead lover. Cheers Xerxyz (talk) 23:25, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! My clan and I haven't rode in a while, but if we can, I'll see if I have time for a rampage. ;) However, I have been a bit busy working and writing blogs (I'm writing a blog for RDWiki right now in fact), so I may not be able to right away. Also, for some annoying reason, I can't get a network connection on my PS3. I'm gonna try to have a look at it, fingers crossed. Hope to ride with you and your clan soon! --The Milkman | I always . 03:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Jzs bullfrog (talk) 04:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC)dear milkman can you review my page on Posse:Casual killers clan i need all the help i can get Re: Wanna Help Me Out? I have a YouTube account for viewing, but haven't done uploads. 2ks4 (talk) 06:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC)